


Stardust

by jaygirl987



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaygirl987/pseuds/jaygirl987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, fuck. This was definitely unexpected. Who would've guessed that his timid and rather reserved weapon-recently-turned-girlfriend liked it a little rough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

 

  He couldn't contain it. He couldn't manage it. The only thing that he could say for sure was that he'd never been this ungodly pissed before in his entire life.

  Black*Star kicked open the back door to the club, pulling and dragging her behind him, blood pounding and roaring furiously in his ears as he took long and purposeful strides down one dark street after another, guided by the light of the moon and the twinkling and shimmering stars, his breathing loud as he forced himself to get his shit together. 

  But he couldn't. He was so fucking pissed! Boy, was she lucky that he'd gotten there when he did! Lucky that he'd decided to swing by and grab a drink with her before meeting up with Soul. That fucking guy and his face (or what was left of it, anyway) had some balls to try to make a move like that on _his_ Tsubaki.

  He froze, the full and shapely chest of his beautiful weapon partner bumping into his back at his abrupt stop, whispering his name timidly, then repeating it a little more loudly when he didn't answer.

  Tsubaki's lip trembled as her palm began to sweat underneath his iron-clad grip. She'd never seen Black*Star so angry before. 

  She couldn't truly blame him; the disgusting sleaze of a man had slunk up behind her at the bar when she and Liz had taken a break from dancing to grab a cool drink, and he'd grabbed her ass with not so gentlemanly intentions, delighting in her squeak of protest as she'd whirled around in shock. He was about an inch from her face and reeking of booze when she pushed gently against his chest, trying to be polite as she stuttered that his groping was completely uncalled for and that she wasn't interested, thank-you very much, and that she was seeing someone (which wasn't a lie). He had grabbed her wrists, pulling her towards him, Liz's grip firm on her shoulders as she tried to pull the ninja weapon away from him, leaving her feeling like a tug of war rope. He'd managed to get close enough to plant a sloppy kiss against her cheek, much to her cry of dismay. Before she knew what was happening, there was a loud shout and the filthy guy was no more, huddled in a heap of gross on the floor at Black*Star's feet.

  She had sighed with relief, wiping her cheek with a cocktail napkin, smiling at her meister and his impeccable timing, but her grin was swallowed quickly by the burning look in his intense eyes. She'd expected him to just grin that silly little grin of his, laugh and then boast about how divine his punishments were for sinners like him. Instead, he'd gripped her hand and pulled her along with him, Liz calling out to her as he yanked her across the dance floor and out the back door. She hadn't asked him to slow down or begged him to please stop, but he'd been eerily silent, and she knew that if he'd heard any protests, he'd have had no intention of even acknowledging them.

  Now, for the first time in their entire partnership, she was a little scared of her meister. She knew deep down that he would never harm her, but she couldn't quell the strange squirming in the pit of her stomach. The only sounds were of him breathing heavily and of her silver flats as she struggled to keep up with the thudding of his sneakers against the cobblestone streets. Her unease rose when she bumped into him, calling his name into the cold silence of the night, the stars shining brightly above them as his grip suddenly went lax, and he dropped her hand without so much as a backwards glance as she tentatively rubbed the sting out of her tingling fingers.

  His voice was cold, as cool as the desert breeze, emotionless when he finally spoke, minutes later. "Is that the kind of guy you like, Tsubaki? You go for dirtbags like that? Guys that don't listen to you? Scum that takes advantage?"

  Tsubaki's eyes widened as she took a tentative step back. She shook her head, tears gathering at the sound of disgust that she had heard in his voice. "No! Of course not! I-I told him no, but he didn't-" 

  She never got to finish her sentence. Black*Star had rounded upon her in a flash, pressing her backwards into a dark side alley, into the shadows and against a hard brick wall that scraped at the sensitive skin on the back of her arms before she could even make a sound.

  His knee wedged between her thighs, her strapless navy blue sheath dress riding up high on her thighs as strong and steady hands pinned her wrists above her head, his pelvis pushing into hers and making her eyes widen even further in shock. His mouth was ridiculously close to hers, his voice low and husky as he murmured against her lips, "Don't lie to your meister, Tsubaki." His nose pushed her chin up, his lips attaching to her throat as her breath hitched and her hips squirmed. 

  Tsubaki was mentally frozen, shock rendering her mind momentarily paralyzed at the position that she currently found herself in. How was this even happening? How did she find herself here? She could feel the anger and hurt rolling off of Black*Star in hot waves, consuming him down to his very soul, buzzing and vibrating into her bones as his mouth worked its way up to her ear, biting on her earlobe and pulling a gasp from her throat.

  She'd dreamt of this moment for years, drowning in it almost nightly ever since puberty had hit her meister a few years back, his height stretching up a few inches, his energy calming ever so slightly, his once softer and more child-like features hardening and sharpening in to those of a man. 

  It was certainly a man standing before her now, mouth strong and unyielding, dominating her senses and throwing her mind into a swirling haze. They'd done nothing but share a few timid kisses in the past few weeks, finally combined their sleeping areas into one in their one bedroom apartment, with her curled up into his strong and muscular side, his arm encircling her and his fingertips usually trailing circles along her shoulder softly while she fell asleep. 

  She had basked in the tender and loving side of Black*Star that no one else got to see, the one that she'd keep for herself, the side of him that would mutter with an embarrassed tint to his cheeks that he loved her "and stuff" while she embraced him, the side that was sweet and gentle with her behind closed doors.

  As much as she told herself to fight him, to not allow him to let his anger rule his actions, to let him know that he shouldn't be treating her this way, something deep inside of her was awakening, melting and writhing in pleasure at the sensations that he was forcing upon her. His breath was hot on her neck, his tongue warm and wet as he traced circles and shapes along her quivering throat, his growls echoing in the desolate ally as he continued to ravish her. 

   "Your body belongs to me, Tsubaki," he growled against her shoulder, running his tongue along the crook where her shoulder met her graceful neck. "Remember that."

  A stifled moan at his statement fizzled through his anger like a hot iron through ice, his eyes widening in shocked realization at just what it was that he was doing to Tsubaki; his Tsubaki, his sweet and loving weapon, his biggest fan, his amazingly patient and supportive partner. He'd dragged her all the way back here without so much as a peep from her, not even a struggle on her end as he'd shoved her against the wall. She wasn't even fighting him now, while he continued to have his way with her in a dark alley. After everything that they'd been through together, no matter how battered and bruised he became, she was always there to nurse his wounds and soothe his pride. She never chastised him or gave an "I-told-you-so," for his actions, just smiled and nodded along when he'd go off on one of his tangents.

  She deserved so much better than this.

  Black*Star's hands slowly released her pinned wrists, sliding down her forearms, ghosting over her sides before finally resting at her hips as he slowly eased his weight off of her, eyes unable to meet her startled gaze reflecting the twinkling stars above as he took a step back. "Tsubaki," he was so ashamed of himself. "I didn't mean to-"

  "Please," she whispered, her voice thick with the sound of unshed tears, pulling him back to her with a startled yelp from the ninja. "Don't stop, please!" She'd been waiting so long for this moment, wishing for it and wanting it more than anything. She needed him to love her, needed to feel him want to possess her. Wanted to feel him need her, too.

  She crushed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him to her with such force that even Black*Star was at a loss for words. "Mphfm- m'kay," he murmured against her persistent lips, his own arms snaking around her waist and shuddering at the small moan that echoed off of the brick around them. Guess this meant that she forgave him?

  Damn, women were complex.

  Um, this was definitely unexpected. Maybe they should get home? He could call Soul and cancel their plans. He tried to pull away, but she increased her grip, pulling him against her so roughly that for a second he thought that maybe she was trying to absorb him. Could weapons do that? Could they swallow their meisters? Hell, he'd probably be okay with it at this point, seeing as how he deserved it for being such a prick earlier. But if this was what she wanted, hey- who was he to deny her? What kind of godly being denied simple requests? He loved Tsubaki more than anything, cherished and respected her, but thought that maybe he should try one more time to stop, to get her home and continue this in their room-

  All thoughts of trying to not be crude for once in his life flew out the window when she ground her hips into his, earning a surprised grunt from him, causing him to push her roughly back up against the wall as his hands roamed her curves, her hands gripping his shoulders as she opened her mouth for him at last. 

  Well, fuck. This was definitely unexpected. Who would've guessed that his timid and rather reserved weapon-recently-turned-girlfriend liked it a little rough?

  Well, she _was_ a bit of a closet pervert, after all... Hell, that suited him just fine!

  He was starting to lose his shit again, between the noises that she was making, the way that she continued to press into him, her hips swiveling against his fucking uncomfortable dark jeans and the smell of her perfume invading his nose, he couldn't keep it together.

  He broke away for much needed air, his lips immediately attaching to her exposed collarbone, nibbling along it's tender skin as she sighed, tilting her head to give him better access. His hands pinned her wrists above her head again, his cock twitching at the cry that escaped her as his teeth grazed her jaw. 

  Black*Star fought to catch his breath, tried to ignore the growing hardness in his pants, her eyes hazy and glassy with want as she gazed at him, licking her lips and shuddering at his groan before his mouth was on hers again, robbing her of her ability to be rational and go home, to not do this in public, where anyone could walk by and see...

  Her thighs were pulsing with heat at the thought, the very idea that he was in charge of this and that yes, maybe they could be caught? What was _wrong_ with her? She was a heartbeat away from losing her virginity, and shouldn't it be at home? With romance? And tenderness? And...and...?

   "Put your arms around my neck," he rasped, lifting her firmly by her ass and claiming her mouth once she complied, her trust in his ability to hold her steady and strongly unwavering and absolute. She wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles at the small of his back, her thighs squeezing him as her fingers splayed up into his wild blue hair, his tongue sinking back into her mouth, making her sigh at the delightful sensations shooting down her spine. His grip was causing her stomach to do little flips, and she could feel his hard length pressing against her, causing her to grind against the rough denim. He cried out, causing her to still her movements.

  Had she hurt him? Was that too rough? She knew that he was capable of taking extremely high doses of pain, but did that pertain to his...? All doubts and thoughts of stopping were shoved aside at the sound of his zipper and the rustling of clothes as he adjusted himself free, could feel him pressing against her, his fingers snaking beneath the fabric of her dress, faltering as they immediately came into contact with bare slick heat. 

  Black*Star pulled his head back to stare at her, eyes wide with shock at her goin' commando. "The _fuck_?" He growled, blinking wide-eyed and blankly at her flushed reaction.

   "I can't really wear anything with this dress," she murmured, disappointed in herself and the fact that her lack of attire had actually broken the mood and ruined the moment, when he suddenly pushed the fabric up to her waist, his mouth crushing hers to his again as his fingers found her once more to stroke her.

  She cried out sharply, arching into him and throwing her head to the side, mewling her pleasure at his touch, her hands gripping his shoulders even more fiercely as he moaned about how fucking wet she was, his breath loud against her ear as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

  His thumb brushed against her clit, earning another stifled gasp from her as he continued to circle it, leaning back enough so that he could see her, his lidded eyes watching her face as she bit her lip and completely unraveled, grinding against his fingers and trembling at his sighs and grunts.

   "Come, Tsubaki," he growled as her hips continued to swivel, one of his fingers entering her tight flesh, his knees about to give out like some mother-fucking weakling at the feeling of her practically sucking him deeper into her, adding another and pumping slowly but surely. "You need to come."

  She opened her eyes, staring into his intense gaze as he continued to stroke her, adjusting his wrist so that he could continue to swirl his thumb around her clit. With the determined and lust filled glint in those eyes, the rough and delicious timbre that his voice had taken on and his strong grip upon her body, she had no choice but to obey her meister. 

  She squeezed her eyes shut as wave after wave after wave of heat started to roll over her hips, feeling herself growing wetter around his fingers as she shook, crying out as he continued to thrust and caress her.

   "Open your eyes," he ground out, his jaw flexing as she continued to swivel her hips, her sweet breaths and gasps tearing him apart at the seams. He curled his fingers deeply inside of her, increasing his grip on her but slowing his pace and causing her eyes to snap open as her mouth released an even louder cry, her chest heaving as he watched her come apart by his hand, his lips parting slightly as his jaw went a little slack. 

  Coming down from her incredible high, she unwound her shapely and strong legs, allowing him to lower her to the ground slowly with a curious arch of an eyebrow as she kissed him thoroughly, her hands winding into his hair again as he closed his eyes and moaned into her mouth.

  Not that watching her come hadn't been the hottest thing that he'd ever fucking seen, but he was painfully aware of the fact that his dick was rock hard, exposed to the elements and no where near her anymore. He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing as she placed smooth and sweet kisses along his jaw, down his neck, her hands sneaking under his t-shirt and running over his muscular abdomen, her nails raking down the taught and flexing muscles before peeling apart his jeans and tugging them down with his boxers a little further.

  Black*Star sucked in his breath with a hiss through clenched teeth as her fingers played with him, fucking tease. Fucking sexy, innocent, beautiful, evil little tease! She knelt down in front of him, his hands leaning against the brick wall for support as she sat on her heels, her big hazy eyes meeting his as if to ask permission for what she was about to do.

   Fuck him, if he could find his voice he'd be yelling, asking her what she was waiting for, but he loved her, and he couldn't deny that watching her shyly grip him almost made him shoot his fucking load like the pathetic virgin that he was. 

  He grit his teeth as her tongue timidly licked the length of him, grunting as he turned his head to the side to bury his face into his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut with relief as her wet and hot mouth surrounded him, her tongue doing things to him that should be illegal!

  Fuck everything, she was incredible as she began to suck, his mouth going slack against the soft material of his shirt as he whimpered. He'd deny it until his dying day, but this woman, this stunningly talented, sweet-tempered woman kneeling before him as if in prayer, had the power to bring him to his knees with just a glance of those hauntingly beautiful eyes. 

  Oh, fuck- he was gonna come. Nope! Not yet! Not if he had anything to say about it! He released a hand from the wall, threading his fingers through her silky hair and removing himself from her with a grunt before leaning down enough to wrap his fingers around her wrist, pulling her to her feet swiftly.

  He kissed her quickly to stop any questioning (not that she'd ever question him, anyway- it was just in her nature to follow his lead), feeling desperate and a little nervous, because despite everything, this was a big fucking deal. This was the most sacred and intimate thing that could possibly happen between him and his gentle Tsubaki, and he wanted her to know, before the night was through, just how much of a chick he was at heart, and how honored he was that she put up with him and all of his awesome bullshit just to stay by his side. 

  He pushed her roughly against the wall again, lifting her once more, his mouth never leaving hers as she wrapped her fan-fucking-tastic legs around his waist, her hands cupping his face as he struggled to line himself up with her, pausing enough to mumble about birth control shit against her mouth, the sound of her whispering something about them being fine the sweetest fucking sound he'd ever heard before pushing into her wet, hot, dick-melting silken heat that was already starting to pulse.

  She gasped and he stilled, walking the fine line between not wanting to hurt her and not wanting to come like a fucking loser, but it was fraying at both ends. "You okay?" He panted against her mouth, his eyes opening as she rested her cheek against his shoulder, her lips pressed against the side of his flexing neck, her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. "Tsubaki?" His voice was strained, but he couldn't help it. This was one of the most difficult things that his ADD riddled and overstimulated brain had ever done, to focus his attention solely on her, and he knew that even if he was hurting her, she'd never say anything. "Look at me."

  She shuddered and he groaned at the sensation around his dick, opening his eyes (when had they closed?) as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. 

  He panted, sweat dripping down the nape of his neck from his back-breaking restraint as he continued to hold her, thankful that he was so strong. "I wantcha to know..." He gulped, trying to find the words that women liked to hear in these kind of situations, but coming up empty and deciding to just use his own superior ones instead. "That no matter what, you're mine, and I love you...ya know?"

  Her gaze was soft, her grip lighter than a feather as she cupped his face again, her thumbs brushing along his taut jaw, her lips ghosting over his as she whispered, "I love you, too, Black*Star. So much."

  He grinned, kissing her once more as he began to move, her deep moan echoing in his mouth as he withdrew, thrusting up again with a little more force, bracing his feet as he removed one of his hands from gripping her ass to taking their fingers and entwining them, bracing them against the wall next to her head as he pressed his forehead into her jaw.

  Black*Star groaned as she began to thrust down against him, meeting him halfway and stealing the breath out of his chest in the form of a guttural groan. Fucking shit. Fucking Death. Fuck him- now she's arching her back and crying out. He couldn't make out what she was saying, knew that she was trying to form words and failing miserably, something about how he belonged to her, too? Well, if she was gonna be saying anything...

  He kissed her ear, grunting before his voice growled, "Say my name." He stilled as he waited, as much as it killed him. It was an order from meister to weapon, one that had her panting against his neck as she slumped against him, pleading with him to move, begging him to keep going, but he refused- staying stubbornly still as she almost sobbed against his neck. He gave one long, slow thrust to encourage her. "Say it," he growled ferociously, his own will slipping as she clenched him with her muscles.

  Her free arm, tightly wound around his neck, released it's hold and trailed down his chest as she leaned back against the rough wall, palm flattening above his heart, her sweet whisper reaching his ears, "Black*Star."

  He began to thrust slowly, untangling her fingers from his so that she could grip his shoulder, feeling the bulging muscles as he braced himself against the wall, palm flat, his other hand still beneath her to keep her up and against him. He kissed her bare shoulder as he increased his pace slightly, brow furrowed in tortured pleasure as he listened to his partner come undone in his arms. 

  His fingers twitched against the rough brick, could feel himself about to come, was about to shout when he felt her beginning to tighten around him. His lips brushed against her ear again, his voice hoarse as he ordered her once more, "Now scream it!"

  She complied immediately, against her will, her voice high and angelic as his name rang around them, his mouth covering hers at last to kiss her again as he finally came, his own cry swallowed up by her as his upward thrusts grew sloppy, his fingers curling into a fist, pounding into the brick and leaving a small crater. Dust and crumbles of red stone falling to the ground, the moonlight catching particles in just the right light as they fell over them, giving the impression of stardust raining down upon then from the heavens.

  Oh. Holy. Fuck.

  He didn't know it was possible for something to feel that good and not have it kill you. Maybe he did die.

  He gulped as he panted, slowing his thrusts and trying his damnedest to get his fucking shit together once and for all, but knowing that there was no point, because Tsubaki was whispering that she loved him again, smiling against his neck and placing a gentle kiss that was so uniquely her against his sweaty skin. 

  Black*Star turned, placing a tender kiss of his own upon a smooth cheek before lowering her legs back to the ground, holding her in his arms for just few moments before putting enough distance between them so that he could turn away from her. He winced at the cold air, adjusting his super sensitive junk gently before zipping up his jeans, turning around to face her as she tugged her dress back down, both grinning at each other like the goofy idiots that they tended to be, her giggling and him laughing, not really sure what to say now.

  He sobered up a little, still smiling at her as his fingertips brushed against her arm, mumbling, "I do, too...ya know...love you..."

  "How touching, you perverts."

  Tsubaki squeaked, turning bright red at the sight of Liz, hands crossed in front of her chest, hip jutted out as she arched an eyebrow at them, a knowing smile curling up her lips. Tsubaki buried her head into Black*Star's chest, clinging to his t-shirt as he just grinned stupidly at the older pistol, rubbing the back of his head unashamedly. 

  Liz shrugged her shoulders, holding up her hands as a gesture for the ninja weapon to calm down, "Don't worry, I didn't see anything....heard it, but didn't see it. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you two."

  Tsubaki nodded furiously, face burrowing even deeper into her ninja meister's hard chest, somewhat comforted by the sweet and familiar smell of him. She was never going to be able to face her friend again.

  Liz waved a hand in farewell at the couple, her heels clicking against the brick as she headed back to the club, Black*Star's laughter echoing around her in the cool night breeze, the moon smiling down at her as the stars lit her path, shaking her head as she felt the small smile still tugging on her lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finally make one about these two- you don't see a lot with these two!  
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
